Twilight in Seattle
by orchidluv
Summary: Bella becomes besties with Alice and Emmett, never meeting the rest of the family. Esme isn't apart of the family. On her 3rd year of residency, Bella meets Dr. Carlisle Cullen...Rated M for Mature Audiences only. 18 Only! Slight Grey's Crossover. C/B (GREYS SPOILERS INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story contains spoilers to Grey's Anatomy. If you haven't seen all the way up to Season 15, please be cautious. Some timelines were changed for the purposes of this story. Happy reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think :-)**

**As always: DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Twilight world, which is trademarked by Stephenie Meyer. I do not claim ownership of the characters or the world that I'm playing with. This is a work of my twisted imagination and is not purported or believed to be part of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this story or any of the others that I post.**

My life wasn't always what I had envisioned for myself. While I was growing up I was a wallflower in school, had no social life, and was a very anxious person. My mother would complain about my constant fidgeting but I couldn't stifle the urge to move for anything. When I was fifteen years old, I asked to move in with my father, Charlie in the state of Washington.

"You can't be serious." Renee said incredulously when I mentioned it over shepherd's pie.

I nodded as I swallowed my mouthful. "I am serious. I have no friends here, Mom," she started to protest but I quickly continued, "and I _have_ tried! People steer clear of me. I just want a change of scenery. I want a fresh start." My tone was clearly pleading with her by the end and tears sprung into her eyes.

"Oh Baby," she cooed at me as she placed her delicate hand upon mine. "Are you sure moving so far away is going to help anything?" She asked with concern thick in her voice and eyes.

I leveled her with a look. "Did it work for you when you left Dad?"

Mom averted her eyes from me and took her hand away. "You've got a good point." She lifted the fork to her mouth and continued to eat a few more bites before speaking again. "It's so cold there." She complained mildly.

I knew then that she was willing to let me leave.

"Thank you, Mom."

Swiping at a stray tear, she nodded and her voice sounded thick, "You're welcome, baby. Just be sure this is what you want before you commit."

I promised her I would. It was easy to keep that promise too because I already had. Charlie had given me his blessing and I had already begun the process at school. I should have told Mom sooner that I wanted to leave but I really thought she'd put up more of a fight so I procrastinated a lot.

It wasn't more than three weeks later that the jet was landing at SeaTac airport in Seattle, Washington. My clothes were rumpled from the long flight and my mouth was sticky as I grabbed my carry-on and headed off the plane to find baggage claim where Charlie would be waiting for me. Mom had insisted I get a cell phone before I left, so I took it out of my hoodie pocket and made use of it, texting her that I'd landed and gave her a short Snapchat video of me searching for baggage claim in the busy airport.

Two heavy bags thunked down the baggage carousel and I recognized them instantly as mine. The bright colors of the Parisian Lights luggage set Mom bought me for the trip circled slowly around the belt until they were within reach for me. As heavy as they were, I was glad they had wheels so I hiked my carry-on bag onto my shoulder and raised the handles on each luggage case before dragging them behind me towards the exit. Charlie's police cruiser was parked in the no parking zone along the Arrivals lane outside and he waved at me with a big grin under his mustache as he pushed himself off his car to meet me. I let go of the luggage and launched myself into his strong embrace with a matching grin of my own, breathing out in relief that I was finally home.

Charlie and I had always been so much alike. We both loved to have our own space to do as we pleased. In my case, that was reading and research but in his case it was television and baseball. Every other weekend, him and his few buddies around town would meet up with a few more of his buddies from the nearby Indian Reservation, La Push. They would go to the local fields where they would play baseball for hours and end up at a bonfire on the beaches afterwards. He kept a clean house and cooked himself his own meals which was a load off of my shoulders because Renee couldn't cook for crap and was always ordering take out unless I insisted on making dinner - which I did more often than not. Another thing we have in common is that neither of us hover. If we're bored, we won't linger around waiting for the other to notice us, a silent hint to get moving or ask what to do that day. Renee was definitely a hoverer.

It took a long four hour drive to Forks from Seattle, but once Charlie pulled the cruiser up to the curb of his quaint white house, I eagerly escaped the confines of the car and ran up to the porch, giddy and excited to go inside and see what I'd missed in the last year. I always spent summers with my dad and it bonded us closely with all the fishing and hiking escapades we would enjoy while I was here. I had almost stopped coming around my twelfth birthday when Lady Red started visiting me but my mother assured me that she would make sure he got all the necessary equipment so that I wouldn't have the embarrassment of asking him to take me to the store.

I would have died.

It was something my mother jokingly called 'the days that shall not be named' when she conferred with Charlie over it.

Charlie huffed a laugh as he dragged my luggage out of the back seat and rolled them up the concrete sidewalk that led to the porch. My carry-on bag was slung over my shoulder and I took the luggage handles from him when he got them onto the porch so he could unlock the door and let us in. Walking inside, I noticed that not much by way of decor had changed, though he had repainted the banister and the living room. I ooed and awed over all the changes he'd made, even making it a point to touch the soft microfiber couch that sat in the living room.

"Yeah, it was time for an upgrade. The old plaid girl finally lost her springs in the center and I'd end up sitting on the floor. I'm too old to get out of that predicament." He grunted as he nodded his head towards the kitchen. "Go see what I did there."

I must have looked like an excitable puppy because as my feet carried me quickly down the short hallway and I turned left under the archway to the kitchen and my grin widened, I heard Charlie's chuckle. All the cabinets that used to be a pale, stained yellow, now stood bright white with silver hardware. The counter tops were no longer a pale, 1970's blue but a gleaming concrete gray with a matching marble back splash above them. The old linoleum floor with brown diamonds had been replaced with thick stone colored tile and there were even brand new appliances. My eyes got bigger and bigger as I looked around, lovingly touching the stainless steel of the fridge and fingering the racks of the gas stove.

"Holy crow." I said softly with a big smile. "This looks amazing." Twirling to look at his satisfied face, I asked, "You did all this yourself?"

Charlie scoffed at me. "Are you kidding me? No. I had help from the Cullen boys."

I waited for further explanation as I examined the new dining room table. It was wrought iron, thick and heavy with a cedar red top and matching chairs. When Charlie didn't explain who exactly he was talking about, I turned back to him and asked him.

"I never mentioned the Cullens?"

I shook my head in the negative.

"Huh. Thought I did."

And with that, he grabbed a bottle of water from the double door fridge and walked away from me to sit in the living room. I stared at the air where he'd been standing, my brows knitted together as I figured he'd lost his mind.

By the time I unpacked my luggage, refolding clothes neatly before storing them in the dresser that hid in the closet, and lovingly placing my books on the small shelf in the corner, I was thoroughly exhausted. The flight from Phoenix to Seattle was only a little more than three hours but there had been an unexpected layover halfway that resulted in a plane switch. Dad called for subs at the local variety shop and we ate sandwiches for dinner at the beautiful table in the stunning kitchen. It was my new favorite room.

Or at least it was until I'd laid eyes on my transformed bedroom.

Dad had insisted on helping me bring my luggage to my room and followed closely behind me. The first thing I noticed was that my bedroom door was a different color. It gleamed shiny red cedar much like the tabletop downstairs and the knob was a brushed chrome with a keyhole.

A lock! I would have a lock on my bedroom door! That made everything that much better already. I looked back at my dad with a perplexed look on my face but my lips were creeping up into a smile. Charlie's mustache twitched with a small smile as he once again used his head to point me in the direction he wanted me to go. I grasped the cool metal of the handle and turned it, only expecting the dark blue walls and worn wooden floors that I was used to seeing. A gasp left me as I swung the door wide to showcase what else my father had been doing while I was away.

"Oh my!" I twisted around and clutched Charlie hard, making him grunt and try to keep hold of my luggage. I heard it hit the floor with a thud and chuckled as I squeezed him in a hug. His arms came around me and he patted the back of my head.

"I take it you like?"

"Like!? I love it! This couldn't be more perfect!" I exclaimed happily.

Releasing my dad, who was blushing, embarrassed at my overly excitable display of affection, I took in the room with wide eyes. Straight ahead from the door was a brand new dormer window overlooking the driveway, the white vinyl shining in the led fairy lights that had been hung around each door and window frame. The window on the left side of the room had been replaced too. No more creaky, swelling wood! A brand new full size bed sat under the left window with a gray and lavender duvet and sham set that looked ultra soft. I couldn't wait to touch it. As I entered the room, I realized that the old worn out hardwood floors had been refinished and there were plush rugs scattered around. One on either side of my bed in a soft purple to match the bedding, and one, a slate gray braided rug in front of the dresser inside my closet that matched the glossy new paint on the walls. All the trim was as shiny as the vinyl windows making all the old art work I'd hung over the years pop.

"This is so beautiful." I said so soft, I wasn't sure my dad could hear me. Tears burned my eyes and I blinked rapidly, trying to dispel them. I cleared my throat and turned to face my amazing father again. "Thank you." I said reverently.

Charlie gave me a half smile, his eyes pleased with my reaction, as he pulled me into a crushing embrace.

"Welcome home, kiddo."

His words sent a warmth through my blood and a happy sigh leave me as I hugged him back just as hard. Once he went downstairs, I was quick to snap videos for Mom of all the new things Charlie had remodeled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! I'm glad you're liking this so far. As for XxFanFicObsessedxX: It won't follow her through school so much as just go through her life. The story itself is completed and I plan on posting once a day/every other day and the Sequel is already finished for it as well. **

**Happy Reading! **

School starts tomorrow morning and I was dreading having to show up in the cruiser when Dad drops me off. I'd suck it up though because he's been so amazing. I was not going to complain about a ride to school. At least I'd be dry since it rains here practically everyday and it was better than a school bus any day. It was bad enough I'd be the new girl. My nerves kicked in this last week, thinking about being stuck in the wall again, watching my life pass me by because I am just a plain Jane. All the girls at Scottsdale High were typical blonde, busty, and beautiful with glowing skin and their lashes up to their hairline. They had all the attention and let it be known that Bella Swan was just an ugly duckling.

I took my time packing my backpack with the necessary supplies and made sure to lay my outfit out on the dark gray end table by the bed, next to my charging phone. I had confided in Charlie about my nerves and he reassured me to be myself and I'd be fine.

"You won't be walking in the foot prints of those valley girls anymore, kid. Make yourself whomever you want to be."

His words really resounded within me and I felt a little bit of my discomfort ease. The fidgeting disagreed as I twirled my ponytail and watched my foot bop back and forth of its own accord. Taking a deep breath, I settled under the sheets, which were just as soft as I had initially suspected, and forced myself to relax. Thankfully, I was actually tired despite my nervousness because the alarm screaming at me to wake up at five am, jerked me out of my dreams.

Slamming the off button as I hopped out of bed, I got dressed for the day in my usual boot cut jeans and v neck tee. It would be chilly all day, I assumed so I grabbed one of the many colorful Aeropostale flannel button ups Renee had made sure to send with me. She said in a town as dull as Forks, I needed to make it bright. At the time, I rolled my eyes and laughed at her but I found that I really liked the fit of them and that I could wear them buttoned or unbuttoned and it looked great with almost any one of my tee shirts.

My morning routine went quick with brushing my teeth, splashing water on my face, and brushing my hair out, leaving it hang loose around my shoulders. When I got downstairs, I grabbed a granola bar and stuck it in my bag as I slipped my Converse on. Charlie was just coming down the stairs as I sat on the couch with my breakfast bar, all ready for his shift at the station.

As he dropped me off at school, he wished me a good day and I kissed his cheek before heading straight inside the double glass doors. Surprisingly, I didn't garner the looks as I thought I would, arriving in the cruiser. The school secretary gave me all kinds of information for Charlie to fill out along with a map of the school and a page with my locker information and combination code. It didn't take me long to find the correct locker and I tested the combination as someone leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey there. You're the new girl?" The boy next to me asked with a cocky smile on his face. His blue eyes and perfect blonde hair was combed just right and he had a Letterman jacket on.

I smiled politely and shut my locker. "Yeah, uh, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Nice to meet you…"

"Mike Newton." He grasped my hand and I fought to keep a grimace off my face. His palm was clammy and his skin was too soft.

Pulling my hand from his as nicely as I could I reiterated that it was nice to meet him with an awkward chuckle. I didn't really like the way he was looking at me. As if I was some new game to be conquered. I nodded slowly at him as he stared at me with that same sly smile on his face and I turned away from him. I kept my puzzled eye on him for a moment longer before I turned around and immediately felt a grip on my shoulders, keeping me from running headlong into another kid.

"Whoa there. Hey," A large boy that had to be close to six and a half feet smiled at me. His dark hair is curly and neat, his eyes are the strangest color of brown I've ever seen, bordering on gold, and his black tee under his white dress shirt was so tight, I swore I could see his pecks jumping as I stared at him. "Easy killer. Where you going in such a rush?"

The words he spoke were creepy, should have been creepy, but I saw him eyeball Mike behind me and the new boy immediately put his arm around my shoulders with a wink.

"Um…" I stuttered, dumbfounded. This boy seemed to know I felt awkward around the other boy and all I could feel was relief as he started to lead me away from him. "I'm Bella."

"Hello, Bella. I'm Emmett. What's your first class?" He asked as we walked slowly together down the hallway.

I was thankful I'd paid attention to my schedule before stuffing it my bag haphazardly. "AP Lit and Comp with Mr…" The name escaped me.

"Nice. Mr. Peterson. I've got him third period. You'll be in class with my little sister though. You're a sophomore right?" He asked, a friendly smile on his face as he dropped his arm now that we were further away from the jock.

I stopped when he did in front of a classroom and turned to face him, pointing awkwardly down the hall where we'd just come from. "No, I'm a junior. Thanks for that, by the way. That was a nice save."

Emmett laughed lightly and chucked my shoulder with an easy fist. "No problem, shorty. Mike's a douche but he's harmless. New girl and all," he waved his hand up and down toward my body. "You're fresh meat. I'll look out for ya. Wow, a junior? You're Charlie's girl right? I thought you were only fifteen?"

I chuckled, feeling a little more at ease with the big guy. "Yeah, I skipped a grade and am actually testing out at the end of the year. So I'm a junior but I'll be a senior by the end of second semester." I explained.

"Smarty pants too. Nice. I gotta go. See you around, this is your stop." He grinned, pointing at the door to the classroom behind me.

Before I could say anything else, he sauntered off in the direction of his own class and I stared after him for a moment before shaking my head. So far I wasn't a wallflower, that's for sure.

As it turned out, Emmett has a little sister and she was definitely little. A wispy, willowy thing with short dark hair and sharp yet delicate features. She reminded me of a little fairy or an elf. Her eyes, the same ocher color as Emmett's, almost glowed with happiness when she set her sights on me. She patted the desktop next to her with a fast rhythm and practically hopped in her seat, beckoning me closer.

"Hi Bella! My name's Alice. I saw you outside the door talking to my brother, Emmett. Isn't he such a nice guy?" Her words were quick and her voice was pitched higher that I would have thought.

I set my bag on the floor by the desk legs and took the proffered seat beside her. "Hello, Alice. Yeah, Emmett's nice. He saved me." I finished lamely with a blush.

"Oh, let me guess. Mike Newton."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, yeah."

"His reputation precedes him. I think Emmett might just make himself your personal bodyguard." She snickered into her small palm. I noticed her fingernails were amazingly pointy and painted a deep blood red. It was such a contrast to the cream colored long sleeved dress she wore. My gaze traveled down, wondering why such a small person would wear so little in this type of weather. September in Forks wasn't known for sunbathing. It made sense, however when I saw matching fleece leggings on her lean legs and a pair of fluffy booties on her feet.

"Your outfit is adorable." I blurted. I bent down to pull out a notebook from my bag to hide my blush.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. I made fast friends with Alice and Emmett, who both walked me to my classes to make sure I knew where I was going. How much I'll retain for the next day is unknown since they both talk very fast and Alice dances rather than walks so I was paying attention to them and not where I needed to go. I sat down with a few kids from my study hall at lunch; Jess, Angela, and Lauren. Angela is a tall, thin girl with long dark hair and bangs she kept blowing out of her face. Her glasses were large and round, very geek chic. Jess is short, like me, and her nose tilts up just a bit at the tip. Her eyes are friendly and her hair looks pretty with all those auburn curls. I could do with a little less Lauren. She was just like the girls back in Phoenix, all snobby stares and loud gum chewing, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Jess was friendly enough, though I felt like she kept trying to take cues from Lauren. Angela was extremely nice. She's shy and likes books and takes lots of pictures with a camera she keeps hanging around her neck. She said it was just for the Yearbook Committee, but I wasn't sure how much of that was a stretch of truth.

At lunch I saw Alice and Emmett sit across the cafeteria. They were sitting with other people and I didn't have a good view of them from where I was sitting so I kept my conversation to the table and just waved. As the bell rang to go back to class, the pair continued showing me to my classes and at the end of the day, they even walked me to my car. Alice was chatty Cathy the whole time and Emmett's dimpled grin and near vulgar sense of humor had me in stitches. As I got into my dad's cruiser, I waved at them and watched them head to the opposite end of the parking lot where three more of the most beautiful people I had ever seen stood by fancy looking cars. I tried to think if they mentioned anything about siblings but found that oddly enough, they only asked me questions. I didn't get a word in edgewise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good first day, I take it?" Charlie asked as I buckled my seat belt and smashed my bag between my feet on the floor in front of me.

I smiled brightly. "Yes. I made at least three friends so far. I like it here."

His returning smile was all I needed. He was happy I was here.

School for the next few months went flying by. Nothing out of the ordinary ever seemed to happen in Forks so I not only had to ward off advances from the boys, but I had to turn down invitations to dates and dances at least once a week. Emmett made fun of my embarrassment and Alice playfully slapped his arm for it. They'd become such close friends to me. I learned they were blood related while the three beautiful people they met up with at the end of school were their siblings. Edward, a tall, lean boy with unruly auburn hair and a bad boy scowl on his face; Rosalie, just like the valley girls from Phoenix except with a body to die for and skin more pale than me. Her light blonde hair hung in loose ringlets around her face and in waves down her back. Jasper was the last one. He was just a little shorter than Edward and was more muscular up top. His broad shoulders filled out his leather jacket and his jeans fit like a pair of wranglers on a Texan. He was good looking with chin length golden blonde hair. I never did see them any closer than from the end of the parking lot or with their backs to me in the cafeteria. Alice assured me that he was hers and I laughed.

"No worries there, Ali. I'm not looking."

She stopped our ascent to the parking lot toward my dad's cruiser and put her hand on my arm. It never ceased to amaze me that her fingers were ice cold. I had learned that she was sensitive about her poor circulation.

"But you're looking for _someone_ right?"

The way she said it had me curious. "No, why would I be?" I had just turned sixteen a couple weeks ago and I was set to graduate with the current senior class at the end of the school year in five months. I had college to think about and volunteer work to do and research to read. There was no time for boys.

"Huh." She hummed to herself before she shook herself from her daze and smiled brightly at me. "That makes sense."

She twirled around and jogged over to her siblings. I raised a hand to wave goodbye, the confusion thick on my face. Emmett laughed, coming up from behind me and smacked his hand on my shoulder roughly.

"You get used to it, shorty." He continued laughing as he ran off to join her.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I got out of bed for the day. I'd had a massive migraine all night and struggled to stop hitting the snooze button on my alarm. Emmett had been right all those months ago. I had gotten used to Alice and her dazzling charms. She was bubbly and had a terrible attention span but made me laugh and had a great sense of fashion that she forced on me more often than not. Emmett had kept to his word since my first day of school and had kept away most of the boys that advanced toward me as if I were the new gravitational pull in Forks. Angela and I had also become very close. I didn't really hang out with Alice or Emmett much outside of school, the odd outing to the park on cloudy, cold days or a shopping trip to Port Angeles, forty minutes away. However, Angela was a frequent guest in Casa de Swan as much as I was over at her house. Her preacher father and elementary school teacher mother were both very welcoming of the police chief's daughter spending so much time around their daughter. We did a lot of research together, quietly. Her with her nature documentaries and me with my medical research.

I decided when I was about thirteen years old that I wanted to become a surgeon. I was pushing myself to learn all I could and even practiced techniques with yarn and thread on an array of different materials that resembled the elasticity and durability of human skin.

That probably hadn't helped my social standing back in Phoenix very much, now that I think of it. Renee was so proud of my focus and drive that she had told everyone on the PTO board at school as well as everyone in our church. It hadn't deterred me though, from studying to become the best I could possibly be in the field of my choice.

By the end of April, I had sent numerous applications to several colleges across the states along with all the other required documents. I detailed my volunteer work and my extra curricular activities. I wasn't sporty in the least but Angela had gotten me on the Yearbook Committee and her friend Eric - who I was sad to say I still didn't know him well - had gotten me on the Mathletes. Now that the end of the school year was here, I was graduating with high honors two years earlier than I would have, had I not skipped a year and tested out.

All of Charlie's friends attended the graduation ceremony as I walked across the stage to receive my diploma. I was thankful that the gown wasn't long enough to trip on as I slowly made my way off the stage. I felt proud of myself as they all gathered around me to hug and praise me. Uncle Harry Clearwater hugged me gruffly before awkwardly patting my head and I bent down to give Uncle Billy Black a hug in his wheelchair, his long black hair tickling my cheek. When my dad hugged me, I felt like I was going to burst into tears. His voice was tight with emotion as he congratulated me and patted my shoulders with such a proud look on his face.

"Not even seventeen and you're graduated high school. God dang, kid. I am so proud of you."

I sniffled and wiped my tears, careful of the makeup that Alice had artfully applied to my face. She had designed my hair and makeup from some magazine based in the UK and told me I just had to wear this adorable dark blue halter skater dress. I had tried to protest considering we were going skating later, but she just smiled wickedly and held up a pair of black leggings. Grinning up at my dad, I leaned in to kiss his cheek, leaving a bright red outline of my lipstick. I giggled as he pretended to be offended.

"So when will you know about college, Bells?" Billy asked, his eyebrows high on his forehead with his inquisition.

"Hopefully by mid summer. Rejection letters take longer so if I don't get in, I will definitely know by fall." I stated, my hopes dashing at the thought that I might not get into some of the more prestigious schools.

"Oh hogwash." Uncle Harry grunted. "Smart as a whip you are. You'll get into that John Hopkin place easy peasy and be trained by the great Doctor Burke. I just know it."

I laughed at his wording. "I can only pray to get into Johns Hopkins Medical School."

I had been working nights in the library on my studying, and had gone to the local community colleges for my prerequisites as well as the MCATS. Even with all of that, Johns Hopkins was extremely hard to get into. I just wasn't sure if my community college test scores would cut it. Charlie would tell me I was an overachiever and mock me for my massive brain, saying I got all my intelligence from him. It was fun to tell him I thought different.

Angela made a formidable study partner, making me keep my focus, and was even toying with minoring in the medical field herself. Alice and Emmett gave me rides to college at night and even helped me get into a program that allowed me to work on cadavers. It had been an eye opening experience and I was eager to start more over the summer while I waited for the letters to come in, deciding my fate.

"My dad's a surgeon, did I tell you that already?" Alice mentioned one trip to the community college.

My eyes widened. "No I didn't know that. What's his specialty?" I asked, extremely interested to know more about Alice and Emmett's elusive family.

"General surgery but he excels in cardiothoracic surgery as well. He's up there with Preston Burke." She bragged and I couldn't blame her.

Preston Burke would be a God among men to work under. If he trained me, I would definitely be the best and that's what I was setting out to be.

"Really!?" I gasped. "That's amazing. What's his name? Is it McCarty too?" I knew that they were all adopted but I didn't ask many questions about it because it upsets Alice and when Alice got upset, Emmett got testy so I just let a lot of my questions die on the tip of my tongue. I didn't like when Alice was upset either.

At that exact moment, a deer darted out into the road and Alice shrieked before swerving and narrowly avoiding missing the animal. My heart galloped in my chest and I pressed a hand over it. "Holy crow." I breathed, looking behind us for the deer but it must have taken its second chance at life and run with it.

"That was close." Alice said, her voice shaking with nerves.

"You're telling me!"

It wasn't long after that, we parked on campus and Alice said she would pick me up in a few hours. All my questions about her father had gone out the window.

Charlie and I would be celebrating my graduating from high school when Renee landed in Seattle this weekend so I was free after the ceremony to celebrate with Alice and Emmett, who were still juniors and grumbling about it.

"I just don't see how a little pipsqueak like you, Smarty McSmartypants, can graduate at sixteen and start college at seventeen. What, are you going to get pregnant now too?" Emmett sniped at me, his mood infectious as he joked with me. He knew I worked hard to get where I was and he had told me numerous times how proud he was.

We were on the way to the roller skating rink in Port Angeles, meeting up with Angela, Jess, and a few others who were celebrating with me that also wouldn't be graduating until next year.

Emmett wore his signature tight tee with an over shirt unbuttoned and loose fitting jeans that still looked tight around his muscular thighs. His Nike Jordans were enormous. I could see his forearm muscles flex every time he moved the steering wheel. Alice, of course, was the height of fashion with her hair artfully styled, glittering jewelry, and a cashmere sweater dress that had strands of shining material all through it, causing the light blue material to glitter with her diamonds. Of course with the warming weather, she now wore heels instead of fluffy booties and she still managed to have better balance than me.

I laughed loudly at his question. "Oh heck no. No kids for me, thanks very, very much."

"Why not?" He asked, looking perplexed as Alice turned towards me from the front seat with wide, curious eyes.

I was buckled but I had stretched the seat belt as far as it could go so I could sit on the edge of the bench seat and be closer to them as I spoke. I smoothed the edges of my dress down, the frill resting on my knees. I had been glad to ditch the graduation gown and slide on the leggings once I'd climbed in the car. Thankfully, Alice acquiesced to me wearing my black ballet flats instead of some monstrosity heels she'd tried to get me in.

"Kids are smelly and loud and they ruin things. I have medical school for four years, interning for four more before residency and then I'll be a," I crossed my fingers over the console between their faces, "world renowned surgeon who practiced under the magnificent hands of Preston Burke. I have no time for kids!"

Emmett laughed along with Alice. "Good point, shorty. No kids for you."


	4. Chapter 4

I saw the look Alice exchanged with her brother after I was adamant about not having children, a moment before I turned my head to look out the window. It looked as if she was telling him 'I told you so'. I swore sometimes the girl was psychic. The rest of the trip was made with more subdued conversation about how they would miss me when I went off to college in the fall.

"Don't be so sad. We'll keep in touch, won't we?" I asked, desperate to know that they felt about me the way I felt about them. A bond was formed in the last year that ran through to my bones. I felt as if they were my family.

Alice smiled as we got out of the car and put her chilly fingers on my hand lightly. "Of course we will. We'll be best friends forever." She said and I hugged her as I looked up as far as I could, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Emmett pulled me from his sister's embrace and hugged me too, sniffing my hair and then ruffling it causing an indignant squeak to leave my lips as I jumped back from him while Alice reprimanded him.

"I worked really hard on her hair. Stop that." Her tiny hands batted at him and he hopped out of her reach like a skilled boxer as he chuckled at our reactions.

I smoothed my hair as best as I could before Alice then batted my hands away and fixed it quickly.

"There. Now, we'll all be friends forever, and we're going to be late, so let's go inside!" She said quickly before she twirled and pirouetted her way to the doors while Emmett and I lagged behind, walking slowly.

"I'll miss you, squirt." He said softly as he pulled my arm over, linking it with his.

"I'll be here all summer. I'm not gone yet."

"I know but you'll be so busy with college and studying. Just, don't forget about us?" He asked and I heard the trepidation in his voice. I stopped and turned to face him.

"You're one of my very best friends, Em. I won't forget about you or Alice. You're both stuck with me forever, whether you like it or not." I swore to him.

He brought me into a big hug and I looked toward Alice as I hugged him back just as hard, though I knew my muscles weren't as rock hard as his. Alice winked at me and I smiled back as Emmett let go.

"Alright, let's get this party started." He said with a grin and we made our way into the skate building.

====TiS====

College and work took me away from my family and friends but we always kept in touch. I flew back to Forks to watch Alice, Emmett, and Angela walk across the stage for their graduation and I have flown back a couple more times in the last four years of college. It was a grueling time, full of late night study sessions, exhausting professors, and midnight jobs. I was dead on my feet all the time but I remained focused on the goal and I worked hard to keep my grades above par.

When I had received four big envelopes in the mail the summer after I graduated, Charlie took me out for a celebratory dinner before I had a chance to open one of them let alone glance to see who they were from.

As soon as I opened the mailbox and saw the manila eight by ten envelopes crammed in there, I grabbed them excitedly and bolted up the sidewalk screaming "Dad!" the whole way. He snatched them out of my hand, his face lit up with excitement for me and tossed them on the couch in the living room. I gaped at him and he laughed.

"Let's go celebrate, kiddo!" He said as he walked out around me to grab his coat.

I stared at him for a moment. "But I don't know where I've been accepted yet. Shouldn't I-"

"Nope! You've been accepted, that's all that matters. Let's go."

I figured, 'what the hay', and we left for The Lodge. It was the fanciest place in town with stone siding and great big wooden pillars holding the porch roof up. It was also my dad's favorite spot to eat whenever he had the chance. I was a bundle of nerves through dinner and Charlie made sure to tell everyone we saw that I was going away to college. The look on his face was so full of pride and happiness, that I kept sneaking my fingers up to swipe at tears. It was an emotional moment for me to see my dad so proud of everything I accomplished.

I applied to six colleges and received four acceptances. I was probably over eager, only applying to six but I was certain I would get accepted into at least one of my colleges of choice. It would be hard being away from Charlie and Renee, I'd always lived with one of them, but this was a new exciting chapter in my life and I was ready to take the bull by the horns.

Harvard and Stanford were both denials and though it made me sad, I didn't let that sink my ship. They were among the hardest schools to get into. I had taken a chance and applied to Oxford, Johns Hopkins, UCLA, and Washington University, getting accepted into all of them. It was so hard to pick and choose. Between tuition costs and flights home, let alone knowing absolutely no one from any of the areas...I would be completely alone and though it excited me, it also had me extra anxious. Alice worked with me on some of my fidgeting and gave me breathing techniques that actually helped to calm me down. Emmett suggested that I put myself in a position where I am too embarrassed to fidget so the first thing I did when I moved out here for college, was get a job. I worked as a barista at Starbucks and not only did it conquer my fear and shyness of speaking to others, it definitely helped with my anxiety. I told Emmett later on that he should go into psychology or be a counselor.

The decision on which college to accept was very difficult and it took almost the rest of the summer and a near miss for enrollment by the time fall came around. Alice and Emmett gave me their two cents and said I should go to Oxford, whereas Angela thought I should study at Johns Hopkins if I really wanted to follow in Preston Burke's footsteps. My dad and mom both thought I should go to Washington U but I wasn't sure about that one. It had been a last ditch application for the just-in-case I failed getting into any of the colleges of my choice. I understood they wanted me close to home but I was ready to spread my wings and fly. I wanted to do great things and in order to do great things, I had to go to great places.

The sun was shining brightly as I walked outside and I turned my face upward with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. I could feel the rest of the graduating class move around me, brushing my arm with their gowns and murmuring their polite 'excuse me's.

"Bella!" I opened my eyes, squinting against the harsh rays of the sun and blinking away the spiraling lights as I looked for the caller of my name. "Over here! Bella!"

A small, pale hand stuck up from the crowd of happy families greeting their college graduates and I smiled widely when I saw Emmett's dark curls pulling Alice along beside him. Charlie and Renee were behind them as they carved a path through the throng of excited bodies. Neither Alice or Emmett had changed a wink in four years and I was certainly jealous of that. While my skin was glowing and my hair was highlighted, I felt as if I had gained forty pounds eating all the fantastic food the UK had to offer.

"Do you know how terrible the airport is here?" Alice shuddered as Renee came up beside her nodding.

"Yes, it's absolutely terrible. So many people in one place!" My mother shuddered before she smiled brightly and gave me a big hug. "My baby girl. You've graduated Medical School!" She released me from her embrace and cupped my face in her hands, her hazel eyes bright and happy. "An Oxford Medical School graduate." She kissed my nose. "I couldn't be more proud. You are so beautiful." Her words became tight as her emotions overwhelmed her and I pulled her into another embrace.

"I love you, Mom. Thank you for coming."

Charlie hugged me next with his own emotional gruffness that we didn't linger on before they insisted on taking a thousand pictures outside campus. They had videoed and photographed the entire graduation ceremony and were bound and determined to get as many photos as possible to remember this date.

I went to take my graduation cap off but Alice and Renee stopped me, hands in the air. "No! Keep it on just yet! I want to get a picture of you at the entrance!"

So that's how the next hour went. Moving through the mass of people so we could take pictures of me in random places across campus. They had graciously let me take my cap off after they got their photos of me under the archways and in front of the signs proving where I attended college, as if they would forget. I took my gown off shortly after that also, leaving me in a pair of American Eagle light blue jeans and a soft magenta sweater that felt like thick alpaca wool. It was my favorite sweater I owned. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling the light brown highlighted strands away from my face only for them to fall back around my cheeks. A handsome guy at the local salon framed my face and gave me long layers before he plucked my eyebrows only a few days before. I love the new hair style, it made me feel sexy. The makeup I wore for graduation was artfully applied thanks to all the self help videos that Alice had sent me on Snapchat.

I followed my dad and mom with Alice and Emmett on either side of me as they directed me where to stand and how to pose. There were many pictures of just me but I insisted they take turns posing with me as well. While I had almost gotten used to the historical beauty and charm of the enormous campus, my family and friends ooed and awed over every little thing they could see. University of Oxford is most definitely a beautiful place with its tall buildings and historical charisma. I was a good sport about posing, even twirling my now shoulder length hair and smiling coquettishly at the camera.

"Someone's found some spunk." Emmett tittered to Alice in a conspiratorial whisper.

Renee batted at the big guy's arm. "She's adorable. She has finally found an ease with herself. I can see it, baby girl. You're so confident now." She sniffled as her emotions once again got the better of her and Charlie awkwardly patted her shoulder as he passed by her.

"You certainly are less shy than you used to be. Love your hair by the way." My father. So gruff and to the point. That's what I love about him.

"Thanks. It was getting too long and I don't want it in the way when I start my internship."

That was the big surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

I had gotten accepted into the medical program at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in Seattle, Washington. I had kept a tight lip on where I had been accepted and I planned on telling them all tonight at the dinner we were going to.

"Where will you be doing your internship?" Renee asked as she linked arms with me and we made our way slowly through the crowd to the parking lot.

Alice tripped and fell to the ground dramatically and I gasped when I saw this. Alice never trips. Ever. I rushed over to help her up, seeing she wasn't hurt in the least.

"Jeez, Alice. Are you okay?" I asked as she took my hands and let me help her stand. I caught Emmett's sly smile from the corner of my eye and when I turned my head to look at him, I saw Alice make a face at her brother.

I would never understand those two.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you Bella. These shoes don't fit right." She complained before straightening out her outfit and linking my arm with hers. I glanced back at Charlie who mouthed 'wow' with wide eyes and I nodded. Alice is the most graceful person I have ever met. She sighed heavily as if embarrassed and I chuckled softly when she rolled her eyes at herself. "So where are we going to dinner? My treat."

"No, no, no!" Charlie and Renee both protested. "Our treat. We're the parents."

"Yeah, but she's rich." Emmett joked and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up. I am not. I just want to treat everyone to a fantastic meal. Please?" She asked, as she turned around and started walking backwards so she could give my parents puppy dog eyes. I pulled my arm from hers and walked correctly or I would be the next one on the ground.

Charlie and Renee exchanged a loaded glance and I smiled when my dad's shoulders sank. "Fine. You and I will split the bill. Please." He sort of asked.

Alice's grin was wide. "Sure! We can do that. Where to?" She spun around, easily linking arms with me again and tugging us down the sidewalk of the road that led to Oxford Parking.

My mouth was practically salivating at the possibilities. "That depends. There's Moroccan, Thai, contemporary, French Bistro, Asian…" I listed off as I ticked my fingers.

"Ooh, yes, how does French Bistro sound, everyone?" Alice asked, her eyes alight with happiness.

Pierre Victoire is a relaxed, candlelit bistro with shining wooden furniture, vases of fresh flowers on every table, and fair priced menu options. It was rated almost five stars and I had been there a few times so I knew I would enjoy the food. It was only a five minute drive on a good day, but with traffic from the graduating class, it took a few extra minutes. By the time we were seated and chose our dishes, the place was brimming with people. Most of them spoke French and while I had picked up a few quick phrases and a very slight accent, I was still hard pressed to understand the waiter as he rattled off the specials.

Alice asked us what we wanted as she translated for him and I just gaped at her as the sensual language rolled off her tongue. Emmett cackled at my look and elbowed me in jest.

"She took four years worth of French in the two years she was in middle school. You're not the only Smarty McSmartypants around here, you know."

I smiled at him and nudged him back with my own elbow but rubbed the spot when it felt like I pinched my funny bone. He just grinned wickedly at my pain.

There was pleasant conversation all around as we waited for our food, sipping our preferred beverages and once the waiter brought our dishes to the table and excused himself, my mom leveled me with a look.

"Are you going to keep us in suspense all night, baby girl?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at me from across the table.

I cleared my throat and straightened in my seat, grinning at each person sitting around the table with me, my eyes bright.

"I got accepted to the residency program at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." I stated proudly.

Mom gasped before I had even finished speaking while Alice clapped and Emmett patted my shoulder. My father was quiet but his eyes were misty and I knew he would be ecstatic to have me so close to Forks for the next four years at least.

I told them all about the program and what it entailed as well as dropping the bomb that Doctor Burke would be leaving before I started my internship. I had been very bummed to learn that but he had taken a bullet to the shoulder and after a rigorous recovery and a botched marriage ceremony to one of his residents, he decided to leave for Switzerland where he was leading their hospital's new innovative program.

Congratulations were passed all around and we finished our meals slowly before ordering dessert.

"It's kind of sad that you won't get to work under your idol." Alice stated.

I shrugged. "I can still learn from the best. I read that Ellis Grey's legacy walks the halls and is doing amazing things for the hospital already. She's only a first year resident."

"Holy crap, how many stars are there in Seattle? Ellis Grey's daughter? Didn't I read about her in the journal at the doctor's office a while back?" Renee asked.

I shrugged again. "Probably. No one knows where her mother is. She just dropped off the face of the earth. I'm shocked she's no longer practicing medicine, honestly."

"Maybe she is," Emmett suggested. "Maybe she's using a pseudonym.

I tilted my head toward my big friend in acknowledgement. "Could be."

We continued the small talk and speculations about Seattle Grace Mercy West as we walked back to the car and piled in to bring me to my loft apartment. I had rented a small walk-up about three blocks from campus. The small brick loft was chilly and only big enough for my bed and a couch, but it was near the Starbucks I worked at and I didn't mind walking to campus every day.

I would really miss this place. The lease ends in a week and I'll be flying back to Washington with Alice and Emmett who insisted on staying with me to help me pack my belongings and ship them back to the States. I wasn't sure where they would sleep. I suppose Alice could share my bed and Emmett could take the couch but they assured me that we'd figure something out. My parents left tearfully with big hugs and promises of more Snapchat videos and I wished them luck on their flights. Mom is heading back to Jacksonville, Florida to be with her new husband, Phil - whom I haven't met yet - and Charlie would be flying back to Forks.

It wasn't long before the hustle and bustle of Seattle, Washington was outside my new apartment window. From my bedroom, I could see the Space Needle and if I pressed my face to the window pane, looking real hard to the right, I could see the western most end of the hospital I started working at tomorrow.

I know, because I've pressed my face to the pane several times in giddy anticipation.

I had gone in previously to get my new scrubs and all of my learning material, even meeting the Chief of Surgery, Doctor Webber. My nerves came back full force as I fidgeted with my fingers and twirled my hair. Cool hands stopped my anxiousness and I glanced down to see Alice's concerned golden gaze looking up at me from where she knelt in front of me.

"You're going to do great. You've got this." She said with so much conviction that I almost believed her. "I'm serious, Bella." She stressed, as if she could read the doubt in my eyes.

I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath, blowing the air up to my bangs, mostly so I wouldn't blow it in her face.

Nodding once, I agreed with her. "You're right. I've got this."

Her bright smile cemented the feeling of determination inside of me.

However, I learned during my first forty eight hours of internship that I most definitely _did not_ have it. I had nothing. I had no caffeine, I had no will to live, and I had no more feeling on the bottom of my feet. I flopped down onto my unmade bed in my small apartment, face down and fully clothed in my filthy scrubs. I didn't resurface for two whole days.


	6. Chapter 6

The next three years passed by me so quickly that I was barely able to keep up. I was constantly sleep deprived, lived off of bold coffee and espresso, and only made two friends. I can't say that I was sad to see Dr. Stevens leave SGMW, since she absolutely hated me. I still had no idea why but the moment I walked in, she was all glares. It made no sense to me considering she seemed so bubbly and happy with everyone else. Christina Yang made friends with no one besides Meredith Grey, snapping at everyone and glaring even harder. There's rumors that Dr. Bailey was called the Nazi but I seriously think Dr. Yang was worse. I couldn't imagine sweet little Dr. Bailey being hardcore enough to earn that nickname.

The only two friends I really had there was April Kepner, who didn't seem to hate anyone, and Arizona Robbins. Both of these women are effervescent and sweet, always lending an ear or a kind word. Dr. Kepner was a bit too much in the Christian department for my taste but I also didn't spend hours discussing religion with her, or anyone for that matter.

A lot had happened in the few years I've been at Seattle Grace Mercy West and the drama was finally winding down. There was a big plane crash that resulted in the death of Dr. Sloan and Dr. Grey, Meredith's little half sister. Derek had issues with his hand after it was mutilated on a piece of the airplane when they crashed and Dr. Robbins lost half of her leg which put her and Dr. Torres, her wife, through a really rough time that ended up resulting in the dissolution of their marriage.

The hospital was undergoing a name change and I even heard rumors about a new Chief of Surgery being named, as Dr. Hunt - who had taken Dr. Webber's place - was being pushed aside while he was carefully examined by the hospital board for hiring the plane that crashed and killed two outstanding surgeons. No one knew who the new Chief of Surgery would be, but we were all looking to Dr. Webber. He was adamant that he not take the roll again, trying to focus on his relationship with Meredith after some big clinical trial scandal.

I tried to keep my head out of the drama and focus entirely on my work. Dr. Torres and Dr. Shepherd are working on a brain mapping project while Dr. Grey, Derek Shepherd's wife is focusing her attention on her own career and losing her 'person', Dr. Yang. Dr. Yang was driven and hardcore, to the point that she didn't seem to care who's toes she stepped on to get to where she wanted to go. It had been hard to watch Dr. Grey lose some of her focus when she found out Christina Yang had taken a job running Dr. Burke's hospital in Switzerland. Those two were like two peas in a pod, much like Alice and I. I just wasn't able to spend any time with Alice because she lives in New York currently.

I couldn't imagine my life without Alice or Emmett. Our bond only grew even as we were separated by time and space. Emmett had majored in philosophy and psychiatry in an upstate New York college while Alice majored in fashion and design. I thought their prospective career choices suited both of them to a tee. We talked frequently and used Snapchat as often as we could. I was a lot busier than they were with my crazy resident hours and on call schedule. I had been a part of the program for almost four years now and was in my third year of residency, having been moved up so fast because of my insane drive.

"She even gave me a compliment." I gushed to Alice one night on the phone last week, twirling my hair and sitting on the couch with my knees up to my chest. It was the first day off I've had in over a week and I was adamant that I not put on shoes the whole day. My poor aching feet needed to breathe.

"No way. I don't believe you." She stated, the disbelief thick in her voice.

"I wouldn't believe me either." I laughed.

Doctor Yang had told me that I was 'going places'. Granted, she ended the sentence with a crass 'to hell, probably', but I was happy nonetheless. That she acknowledged my medical prowess at all made me feel invincible.

"Did I tell you that we're getting a new Chief of Surgery? No one has a clue who he is." I stretched my legs out to rest my heels on the ottoman in front of me, one hand holding the phone to my ear while the other continued to twist soft strands of hair around and around. It was now past my shoulder blades and in dire need of a trim. All of my highlights had grown out a while ago and I never found the time to bother with it again.

"Did I tell you that we're moving to Seattle?" Alice countered with a sly edge to her voice.

I sat up abruptly, my feet thumping on the floor as excitement flew through my veins.

"You are!?" I practically yelled. "When!?" This was fantastic news. I hadn't seen Emmett or Alice in person in almost three full years and I missed the crap out of them.

"We are actually finished packing the house now and will be flying out ahead of the movers tonight." I could hear the smile in her voice as she anticipated my enthusiasm.

"Oh my. Oh my God!" I stuttered, not bothering to wipe the smile off my face. "This is fantastic news. I can't believe you didn't tell me before now!"

"It was a surprise. The whole family is finally meeting up now that we've finished college and we're buying a house on the outskirts of the city."

"Holy crow, you have no idea how happy that makes-"

I was interrupted by my pager going off stating an emergency at the hospital.

"I gotta-"

"Go. Love you, miss you, muah!" Alice said quickly before she ended the call. I tossed my cell phone into my canvas tote and slipped on my fleece lined sneakers before running out the door.

The ER was a mess when I walked in. The Ebola virus was running rampant through the halls and I was handed a white mask as I walked through the doors. I thanked the nurse and wrapped the strings around my ears as I continued on to the locker room to store my bag and slip into my scrubs as quick as I could. Walking out to the commotion, I wrapped my hair up in a tight bun at the back of my head and greeted Dr. Hunt who filled me in on the epidemic that was rising. It had hit the city of Seattle hard and every time another patient came in with symptoms, they seemed to die within hours.

There was talk of a conspiracy with the government. That they had released the virus on purpose. It sent shivers up my spine just at the thought.

"Swan! I need help over here." Dr. Hunt's voice boomed through the ER, above the hum of people talking and machines working.

I dove straight into the madness and helped with everything that I could for the next six hours. By the time I dragged myself home for the rest of my 'day off', all I want to do now is to soak in a hot tub full of epsom salts and lavender essential oils. My phone screen lit up soundlessly, letting me know that someone sent me something on the ghost app. I waited until the tub was filled and the calming scent of lavender hung in the air, stripping from my clothes and sank down into the hot abyss that was now my bathtub.

I reached over to the white towel stand beside the tub and grabbed a hand towel, rolling it up and placing it behind my neck so I could lie back comfortably and relax. Once I was settled, I grabbed my phone from the tub edge where I had set it and saw that Alice and Emmett both had sent me Snaps. Alice's was of a long stretch of highway, the ever present rain and wet roads of Washington between the lush green trees. Emmett's photo was of his smiling face so close to the camera, I couldn't see anything else around him. I smiled as I sent them each the same photo of me lying in a tub full of bubbles, smiling and flipping them off.

My phone rang and I answered it on speakerphone, setting it back on the tub edge so I could relax while I spoke to my friends.

"That was rude, shorty." Emmett reprimanded with a chuckle.

"Sorry, not sorry. I see you guys are in the state now?" I closed my eyes.

I could hear Alice's smile as she spoke rapidly. "We are! Probably twenty minutes from the new house now. I'm so excited to show it to you. I can't wait until you come over and see it. You'll have to request time off so we can hang out."

I barked a laugh, causing the water to swish softly around me. "There is no such thing, Ali. I can't request time off. This is a program. I'll see you when I get off or before I start. There's a bar across the street from the hospital. They've got darts and pool. We can always spend time there. How far are you going to be from me?"

Alice hummed a moment in thought as Emmett answered. "I just looked it up. We'll be ten minutes away from the hospital. Where do you live? You said you got an apartment?"

"Yeah, I live across the street, above Joe's Bar."

"Convenient." Alice said and I nodded before I realized she couldn't see me.

"Sure is."

"Was it a mess there today?" She asked and I could hear the sound of tires on gravel, telling me they were probably nearing their destination.

"Like you wouldn't believe. April is off with Jackson on their impromptu honeymoon, Bailey is out sick, and Hunt is on the warpath since Christina left. That's just the attending drama." I rambled, my eyes still closed as I let the epsom salts pull all the toxins from my body and the lavender oils relaxed me even further.

"I meant with the virus going around."

"Oh yeah, that's awful. They came out with a vaccine for it, I guess but I really don't trust it."

Alice gasped, "No, definitely don't take the vaccine."

"Know something I don't?" I inquired.

Emmett answered for her after a short pause. "Alice is an anti-vaxxer," he said casually, causing me to laugh again. "Seriously though, better to not inject anything foreign into your veins, right shorty?"

I chuckled. "Right. Either way, we're all on the lookout for symptoms and anyone showing them goes right home, away from the public. That's where Bailey is now being taken care of by her hunk of a fiance, Ben. I still don't know anything about the new Chief of Surgery. A bunch of us asked Hunt but he remains tight lipped about it. It's kinda annoying."

I heard my friends murmur between each other before Alice released a delicate sigh. "I was supposed to tell you this already, Bella but you've been so busy. Our dad is the new Chief of Surgery at your hospital. That's why we're moving back. He couldn't turn this offer down."

"Goodness. That's awesome, Ali. I gotta say, I'm nervous now." I lifted myself from the bath, releasing the plug and grabbing my fluffy purple towel.

"Don't be nervous. He's gonna love you." She said adamantly.

I laughed incredulously as I toweled my hair. "He won't have time to even get to know me, let alone love me."

Residents in this program were always running around with their heads on backwards, never knowing which way was up or down. The only time any of us were focused with precision was during surgery. It was what we lived for.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice tutted at me for my pessimism about her father and I heard Emmett chuckle as I dressed in sweats, hoping my pager didn't beep at me for the rest of the night. It was already nearing one am. I yawned loudly and Emmett's chuckle grew to a guffaw.

"Sleepy, shorty? Better get some rest if you're going to impress your new Chief of Surgery."

A nervous tickle ran over my skin. I'd never met Alice and Emmett's adoptive father but they had told me how amazing he was both as a father and doctor. If he really is as good as Preston Burke then I'll be lucky to study under him.

"Thanks guys. I'll call you soon. I need to pass out." I said, my voice muffled as I threw myself onto my bed and pulled the comforter over me.

Thankfully, I had the wherewithal to plug my phone in so it could charge the for the rest of the night.

They bid me good dreams and that was all she wrote until seven am. I smacked the alarm and got out of bed, scratching my head and heading to the small kitchenette in the next room. Heating up the Keurig, I got my mug ready and waited for my coffee to brew. I brushed out my hair after coffee and pulled it back into a ponytail before swiping mascara on my eyelashes and putting on my light blue scrubs. By the time I got to the hospital, I was caffeinated and ready to tackle the day.

"'Bout time you showed up, Swan. Have a good day off?" Dr. Shepherd asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You know damn well I didn't have the day off. I was here longer than you were yesterday." I scoffed playfully at him as I grabbed a chart and started to do my rounds.

"See you 'round." He tossed over his shoulder as he too started his day, stopping by Meredith to give her a kiss on the cheek.

The few interns that I had following me around did my post op notes and checked on my patients. I checked in with Dr. Robbins and Dr. Webber about the patients we shared and then I sat down to do some paperwork. Thankfully I wasn't on ER duty today so I could have the interns do the extra stuff while I got my paperwork done.

Dr. Avery greeted me and I smiled. "Good to have you back, Jackson. How was your honeymoon?"

His sky blue eyes were lit up with love and April turned the corner, tucking herself under his arm and smiling up at him. "It was amazing." She gushed for him while he nodded.

"It really was." He bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Awe. How cute." I said with a sardonic grin, though she's one of my only friends in the city, I did not agree with the way she left her fiance, Matthew at the alter as she ran down the aisle with Jackson. She should have been more mature about that whole situation.

"Shut up." Jackson laughed as he pulled his new wife away with him and I looked back down at the computer I was working on.

"Is that how we talk to our surgeons around here? I better get up to speed if I want to feel included."

The voice that spoke was like melted honey on a buttered roll, smooth and liquid as it dripped with baritone goodness. I brought my eyes up from the screen to meet the gorgeous golden eyes of the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open.

The man with the angelic blonde hair, sharp nose, and tapered jaw stared at me for a few beats before he blinked and held out his hand.

I stood immediately and my tiny palm was engulfed in a cool, smooth and firm grip.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He spoke, his voice sliding over my skin like silk, while his eyes roamed over my face like a gentle caress.

I gaped at him.

A firm elbow nudged me in my back and I squeaked, twisting my head to see Dr. Torres laughing at me, my hand still in Dr. Cullen's. I could feel my blush work it's way up my neck and cheeks and slid my hand from his.

I cleared my throat. "Doctor Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

Then I fled.

I spotted him in the halls several times over the next few hours and each time he had a charming smile for me. It earned me disparaging looks from nurses and other residents that had wanted to catch his eye. I couldn't help but preen just a little, smirking to myself when I'd be out of view of anyone. I had never felt this way about someone before and I didn't even know the man. He was tall, at least six feet, with golden blonde hair and beautiful caramel gold eyes. His nose was long and sharp, and his jawline, thinner than some males, tapered off to a perfect little chin. I had passed him in the X-ray room the next day as he reached up to pull film from the board and noticed how his biceps flexed even under the cloth of his white coat. My mouth had instantly gone dry and when he turned to smile and greet me, I could only stare.

I'm sure he thought I had a few screws loose.

As soon as I got home from my shift two days later, I checked my phone and saw that I had several missed text messages from Alice. I called her immediately and put the phone on speaker as I undressed in my bedroom and jumped in the shower.

"You know it doesn't make for a good first impression to snub the Chief of Surgery." She lectured immediately.

I scoffed as I wet my hair. "I did not snub him. I simply remained professional."

I wasn't even sure I convinced myself of that.

"Mnh-mnh. No. You totally flailed and fled. He told us." I heard the tease in her voice.

"Did he also tell you that I nearly choke on my tongue every time he smiles at me? Jesus, Alice, how old is he anyway?"

Alice giggled, "He's only twenty seven and I do believe he mentioned some blushing." She teased some more.

"I'm still blushing. Girl, he is very nice to look at. I don't know how I'm going to get any work done around here anymore."

It was as Alice was laughing and relaying this information to Emmett that I realized what I was doing. I put my hand on my face in embarrassment and groaned.

"God. I should not be telling you how hot I think your dad is." I berated myself.

"Adopted dad. It's fine. I figured you two would hit it off. Although…" she paused as she hummed to herself. I could almost see her forefinger pressed to her lips in thought. "You can't hit it off if you don't stop dodging him." She sang.

I laughed. "I will try to stop that."

We chatted for a few more minutes, making plans to get together soon when my schedule allowed, and by the time we got off the phone, I was sitting in the middle of my couch, cross legged, eating a bowl of ramen noodle soup.

Some time later I was startled awake, knocking the empty bowl out of my lap and upside down onto the old carpeting. I cursed silently as I picked it up and looked around for the source of the noise that woke me. The answer came in the form of a frantic knock on my apartment door.

I walked slowly to the door and peeked out of the peep hole to see Meredith Grey, sopping wet from the rain, lifting her hand to knock again. I opened the door and let her in.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Meredith and I didn't not get along but we weren't friends. "How do you even know where I live?"

I wrap my arms around her as I lead her over to the couch and she's hyperventilating so I grab a wrinkled brown paper bag from the kitchen counter from my Chinese earlier that day. Handing her the bag, I sit beside her on the arm of the couch and rub her back while she gets her emotions under control.

"I'm sor-" she breathed into the bag before inhaling again. "Sorry. I don't know why I came here but I had to talk to someone." Her words were halting as she continued to try to control her breathing.

"Easy, Mer. It'll be okay." I stayed beside her as she calmed herself and when she looked at me, I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Have you met me? I don't do this." She crumpled the paper bag into a ball and tossed it across the room. I was mildly surprised it ended up in the kitchen bin. "I shouldn't even be here. We don't talk. We don't know each other."

"I think that may be why you're here. I don't know you. We aren't close." I stated calmly.

She pointed a slender finger at me and narrowed her eyes. "You're right. We aren't close. You don't know me."

I chuckled and waited, watching as she stood to pace around the small room. It didn't take long before she finally spilled what she was so upset about.

Maggie Pierce. The new head of Cardio is Doctor Webber and Ellis Grey's secret love child.

I was shocked. I met Maggie earlier in the day before my shift ended and she seemed very off-putting. She was snarky and mean but her lisp was just adorable.

"So say something!" Meredith said shrilly, causing me to squint at her. "Sorry." She said with at a much lower decibel.

I figured I should be supportive. "You have a sister!" I put both my fists up by my head and shook them around like pom poms. "Yay." My tone did not match the look on my face and I felt more awkward than not.

Thankfully it was just what Meredith needed in order to loosen up because she started laughing.

"I have a sister!" She said happily then her face suddenly fell. "My mother had an affair with Richard...which I already knew. Richard didn't even know my mother was pregnant. She left him while she was pregnant. I have a sister." She whispered the last few words and then fell silent, a contemplative look on her face.

"Thanks, Swan. I owe you."

And then I was alone.

I spun around the room, as if searching for something. Maybe some sense? Because that whole last half hour didn't make any.

"How am I supposed to stay out of the drama if they're going to drag me into it?" I bemoaned as I flopped my arms out and threw my head back. "Ugh!"


	8. Chapter 8

The next week flew by and I learned more about Maggie Pierce than anyone in the hospital. Why? Because she took to me like white on rice. She found that we are both practical geniuses who passed by our classmates in school - though she definitely beat me by a mile - and decided we were friends. I really liked her and apart from my first impression of her on her very bad first day of work, she was really cool. Meredith would try to get information about her sister from me and I would deter her and then Richard Webber was asking my advice!

They both cornered me by the peds wing at the end of the week, both asking hushed, quick questions about the secret love child.

I held up my forefingers, one in each one of their faces. "No."

Richard opened his mouth and I made a snapping motion with my hand. "Nope."

Meredith's eyes were pleading with me and her mouth was twisted as if she were going to cry out. "Mnh-mnh!"

I stared at them both in the eye for a long moment before I said slowly and precisely, "You will not corner me and ask me about Dr. Pierce. She is a colleague and my friend. She's your sister and _your_ daughter." I pointed first to Meredith and then to Richard. "Get to know her. Learn her. She's a great woman and you'll see that if you give her a chance and talk to _her_ and not me."

To drive my point home, I spun around, my ponytail whipping around my shoulders and stormed off with my head held high. April Kepner stood by an EKG machine, reading the print out and she high fived me as I passed, both of us with wide grins on our faces. I saw Dr. Cullen out of the corner of my eye. He also wore a wide grin but I kept walking, pretending I didn't see him.

Two Saturdays later finds me sitting outside Joe's Bar waiting for Dr. Pierce. She decided we need a night out and we were not sitting at the bar below my apartment. I was under strict orders to dress to impress and wait outside the bar. A black sleek car pulled up to the curb and I ignored it at first until a pair of red heels attached to a pale leg exited the car.

"Alice!" I jumped up and ran to hug my very best friend. "You haven't changed a bit! You look fantastic." She was dressed perfectly in a 1920's swinger dress with tiny black tassels on the skirt. Her hair was combed to the side and very stylish. She really hadn't changed a bit and though that seemed odd to me, I batted the thought away.

She extended her arms toward me in a wave as Emmett rounded the car as well. "You're the one who looks fantastic. Look at you, Bella. My God." Her voice was reverent and I felt very flattered. She was a beauty queen and I, the ugly duckling in comparison.

"Oh please. Maggie picked it out." I said, gesturing to the dress.

It's a light blue sweetheart dress with a tulle skirt glittered with fake diamonds. I wore cream kitten heels and my hair is pinned up in several fat braids looping around my head.

I leaned into Emmett as he gave me a side hug. "You do look fantastic, shorty." He looked very dapper in his black slacks and tucked in white button up with a red vest.

I cocked my fingers at him like a gun and winked, making us all laugh. I choked on that laugh, however when I saw who got out of the car next. Carlisle Cullen in black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows perfectly. His hair was combed off to the side instead of the usual casual disarray it usually was and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Someone cleared their throat beside me and it knocked me back into reality. "So I take it you don't mind that I invited him?" Maggie whispered in my ear as she smiled coquettishly at me.

My blush made me feel hot and I looked down to the ground before clearing my throat. "Where to?" I managed.

We piled back into the sleek black car that Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett arrived in and I realized it was a hire car. The driver took off as soon as we all crammed inside and I suddenly felt myself get hot. My arm was pressed up against Carlisle's side, my other squished beside Maggie as Alice and Emmett sat opposite us, wearing matching smiles. I tried to smile but I was so nervous I was sure I'd be sweating b.o. and making a fool of myself, shortly. I concentrated on the conversation between Maggie and Alice while feeling Emmett's keen eye on me. It was as if he were assessing my reaction, but to what?

I looked to my left to see that Carlisle was staring at me as well, his eyes darker than the twinkling ocher I had come to admire.

"Hello, Bella. How are you tonight?" He asked, his voice low and smooth, sending a shiver up my spine. I know he noticed.

I had to swallow hard before I answered. The gulp sounded very loud in the quiet hum of the car. "I'm...doing well, Dr. Cullen." Another swallow. "How are you?"

A dazzling smile was my answer and I found my lip ticking upwards in response. "Carlisle, please." He insisted, holding his hand out to me.

"Bella, then. Please." I slip my hand in his for a moment, aware at how cool his touch was. Not just on my hand, but against my side. He didn't seem to radiate any body heat whatsoever. I made to pull my hand away, so I wouldn't make a fool of myself but Carlisle threaded his fingers with mine with a confident smile and turned to look at Emmett.

They started a conversation and I was left numb with my hand clutched in Carlisle's. I saw Alice glance over at me several times but I sat stock still, refusing to budge in case I woke up from this very pleasant dream.

The hire car pulled to a stop and when he opened the door for Maggie, I gently pried my hand from Carlisle's. I was mildly surprised that my palm wasn't clammy. Carlisle left the car and held his hand out for me to take, which I did. He, again, didn't let go once I got out either. He walked me around the back of the car to meet the others on the sidewalk and then gestured for us all to enter.

I looked up and gasped. We were at the Seattle Repertory Theatre. It was a 1920's themed show tonight and I was thrilled. I had always wanted to come here. "This is fantastic." I breathed to Alice as she sidled up next to me.

"I knew you'd love it. The twenties were Carlisle's favorite." She smirked, secretively.

There had to be an inside joke there.

The sleek, wavy front of the building invited me in as if I was meant to be here. Large red lettering stated its name and when I walked inside, I felt transported to another time. Carlisle kept ahold of my hand as I gawked around like an overeager child and Alice tittered beside me. I felt Emmett's hand come down on my shoulder but shrugged it off as I continued to look around in wonder. I felt Carlisle's lips close to my ear and my breath caught in my throat.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella."

The liquid heat he spoke with wound it's way around my body and my knees quaked.

My breathing was shaky as I looked up at him, his mouth very near mine. "Thank you."

I looked away quickly because what I really wanted was to kiss my boss and I cannot kiss my boss. No. No kissing of the boss. I smiled apologetically at Carlisle as I gently pulled my hand from his. "I've just got to visit the ladies room." I said softly.

As I passed Maggie, I linked her arm with mine and diverted her direction toward the ladies room as well. She got the hint and came willingly while Alice and Emmett stayed in the lobby, talking with Carlisle.

"Do you really need to pee?" Maggie asked as she set her tiny strapped purse on the white marble counter by the sink.

"No." I leaned my hips against the counter, my back to the mirror and closed my eyes. I did a few breathing exercises before opening them back up, seeing Maggie's amused yet concerned gaze. "I can't kiss him." I said in a strained whisper. "I can't kiss him and I really, really want to kiss him."

"No, you can't kiss him, Bella." Maggie said solemnly.

My eyes widened. "I can't?"

Maggie giggled. "Of course you can, Bella. Jeez, he's just the hottest man on the face of the earth. Kiss him for God's sake."

"He's my boss-" I started.

"No, he's the Chief of Surgery. Sure, he's higher up than you but who cares? Meredith and Derek met and fell in love when she was an intern and he was her attending. Her much older attending. What about Bailey and Warren? Richard and Ellis?" She gestured to herself with that last couple and I nodded, conceding to her point. "No body cares if he's older than you, younger than you, your boss, or your intern. Just kiss the man if you want to kiss him. Hell, if he looked at me the way he's been looking at you, I'd kiss him." She snorted to herself as she reapplied her ruby red lipstick and smiled at me. "You'll be fine."

My voice came out very soft. "I've never kissed a guy before."

Maggie carefully put her lipstick back in her tiny purse and latched it, keeping her eyes on mine the whole time. "Never?"

I shook my head.

"Wow." Suddenly she chuckled. "Oh, wow!" She cleared her throat at my raised eyebrow. "Sorry. I just. I figured you at least had a boyfriend or two."

"Did you?" I asked, genuinely curious. With all my focus and drive on school work and medical school, I hadn't been interested in the distraction of a boyfriend.

"I mean, yeah. I had one boyfriend. Or more like a boy who kissed me once and then never spoke to me again. But I did kiss him." She pointed at me to make herself clear and I giggled.

"Look, Bella. If you think that something could come from this, go for it. Hell, even if you think nothing will come from it, go for it. You only live once and he's looking at you like he wants to eat. you. alive."

A very awkward human cat claw came my way as Maggie growled louder than she intended and we both started laughing, the tension officially eased.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the lobby, I smiled up at Carlisle and linked my arm through his. His relieved smile was bright and I figured I would just go with the flow. We spent the evening enjoying the show and even stopped with everyone for dinner at a high end restaurant around the corner. I was famished but I noticed that Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle merely pushed their food around. The sight caused me to stop talking and at my raised eyebrow, which caused Maggie to look up from her meal, they smiled apologetically. "We actually ate before we came tonight. We weren't sure if you'd be called away to the hospital or even hungry so we didn't want to miss the chance." Carlisle explained smoothly.

I smiled at him and continued eating. Something had been bothering me with these three since the first time I saw them all together but I tried to push the feeling away. I would work it out in my head eventually when I had more time to think about it. My risotto was amazing and I was glad the meal was so large. By the time I set my fork down, I leaned back in my chair and resisted the urge to pat my stomach like a fat man. I was definitely satisfied with that meal.

"It looked like you enjoyed that." Carlisle observed.

I nodded and sighed, satisfied. "I really did."

"I enjoyed my meal too. Not that anyone asked." Maggie said with a sly smirk, eyeing the lack of space between Carlisle and myself.

I cleared my throat as I scooted my chair away from him slightly but that only caused Maggie's smirk to grow and Alice and Emmett to look my way.

"You okay there, shorty?" Emmett asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him as a blush crept up my face. "I'm fine. Just getting ready to leave." I grabbed my purse and started looking for my debit card when Carlisle's cool fingers brushed mine. I looked up at him.

"Please, allow me. It would be my pleasure." The velvety way he spoke mixed with the subtle burn in his eyes had my knees weak and I was glad to be sitting down.

Swallowing hard, I nodded dumbly. "Okay." I breathed.

I heard Alice snicker across the table and kicked out at her. She gasped, shocked I would do such a thing and I was regretting it because all I did was hurt my toes. She has really hard shins.

"That wasn't very nice, Bella." She tutted me with a stern look.

I batted my eyes innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Alice."

Only a few moments later, the waiter picked up the check and Carlisle's card and once he returned it, we all stood and walked out onto the sidewalk. Emmett and Alice were murmuring to each other and Maggie was telling me about the latest gossip between her and her birth father.

"It just seems like he wants to get to know you, is all." I said as she complained about his hovering.

"I have a father. I don't need him to get to know me." She stated.

I stopped as we reached the sleek black hire car and turned to face her. "Look, Maggie. I like you. I really do. This is new for Richard as it is for you. He didn't know you existed. If anything, Ellis cheated him out of that and if anything else, you should be pissed at her for it. And she's dead. So you can't. Don't take it out on Richard. Dr. Webber is a fantastic man. He's compassionate and kind and he would do anything for anyone. Yes, you have parents and they love you. Who says you have enough love? Don't you think you could use the love of another person in your life?"

Maggie stared at me for a very long moment, her face unreadable, before she shrugged. "You're right." She nodded decisively. "I'll get to know him."

I wasn't even sure why I cared so much. Dr. Webber has always been nice to me but it's not as if I was close to him or Meredith. Despite the years of working alongside them, I still didn't know them well at all.

"I'm going to catch a cab. You all be safe, okay? Bella, I'll see you tomorrow?" Maggie inquired as she hailed a cab.

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow." I waved as she got into the bright yellow car.

I felt a hand touch my lower back gently. "Right this way, Dr. Swan." Carlisle said charmingly.

I smiled up at him and followed him to the car where he opened the door and gestured for me to climb in first. As I strapped the seat belt around me, I noticed him shut the door before Alice and Emmett got in.

He noticed me looking out the windows for them. "They had an errand to run."

It was all he said on the matter and though I wondered why they didn't even say goodbye, all thoughts flew out the window when Carlisle smiled at me and leaned closer. I saw his nostrils flare slightly as I blushed and looked away.

"Tonight was great. Thank you so much." I said softly as I smoothed the skirt of my dress down anxiously.

Carlisle's hand laid upon mine on my knee and I stopped fidgeting to look up at him. He was so close. The breath from his lips coated my face, fogging my thoughts and I felt myself lean toward him. The hire car started driving and I felt myself sway from the movement. Staring into Dr. Cullen's beautiful golden eyes transported me to another dimension. I felt as if I could fly, with how weightless his stare made me.

One of his hands came up slowly, calculatingly, as if he were afraid I would move away from him. When I showed no signs of moving and held his mesmerizing stare, a single finger trailed from my temple down to my chin where he paused his movements. He held my chin between his thumb and forefinger and I felt my heart beat heavily inside my chest.

A small noise released itself in the back of my throat moments before his smooth, firm lips pressed against mine briefly. He pulled away just enough to stare into my eyes again and I threaded my fingers with his before pushing closer, capturing his lips once more. He tasted heavenly. Sweet as nectar. His scent invaded my senses and I felt like I was free-falling into a great, starry abyss. A low groan pulled itself from Carlisle's chest and I pushed myself closer to him, trying to ignore the sting of the seat belt at my hips. Our hands caressed each other's arms and necks, as he slanted his face and deepened the kiss. His tongue was cool against mine and I gently suckled on it, relishing in the vibration that began to escape the handsome doctor. Butterflies chased each other in my lower belly and I pressed my hips further into the seat to keep myself grounded, and possibly give myself some friction. He was doing sensual things to my brain and my body with just his tongue and his dancing fingers.

It was over before I wanted it to be and he gently pushed his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. His sweet breath fanned across my lips as we both panted from the passionate kiss.

When I felt the hire car stop, I pulled away and looked out the window to see we were parked outside of Joe's Bar, across from the hospital.

I sighed heavily and smiled coyly at - who I figured I could call now was - my date.

"I had such a lovely evening with you, Bella. I hope that you will accompany me again soon." Carlisle said, his voice low as if afraid to disturb the air around us.

I linked my fingers with his as my smile grew. "I would like that, very much." I said, just as softly.

Another vibration left Carlisle and I wondered if I affected him as much as he affected me. He seemed so pleased with himself as he stared into my eyes and brushed a strand of hair away from my face that had fallen out of one of my braids. Leaning down once more, behind the darkened window panes of the hire car, Carlisle kissed me again.

It was that moment that both of our pagers went off and I cursed as I reached for it. I had it stashed inside my own small purse with my wallet.

Another emergency in the pit.

"I'll see you in a moment. I'm going to run upstairs and grab my scrubs." I said to him, all business now.

I saw the shift in him as well as he nodded and got out of the car, striding quickly across the street, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt to pull them down his arms. I thanked the driver and ran up the stairs outside of the bar to unlock my door. When I threw the door open, I tossed my purse onto the counter and kicked off my heels as I trotted to my bedroom. The place wasn't very big. A living room and bedroom combo, a small kitchenette, and a bathroom. The entire thing was made out of cinder blocks that had been sealed to shine and there was no drywall in the whole place. Very modern and sleek, the kitchen cabinets were a dark gray and the hardware was bright, shining silver, while the counter tops were stark white. My favorite feature about the place was the rack over the mini island. It was a basket rack with large iron hooks hanging from it for pots and pans. Over the sink hung pendulum lights with crackled glass bulbs.

Throwing my dress off over my head to land in the corner by my bed, I grabbed the light blue scrubs and my Converse, dressing as quickly as possible before attaching my pager to my pants waist. I bypassed the wallet on the counter, swiping my keys and locking the door behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A treat! 2 in one day! LOL Sorry guys. I started a new job and I absolutely love it but it's taking all of my energy. Also, so is GTA Online. (foxiemainah) *oops***

"What do we got?" I asked loudly as I entered the ER.

Dr. Torres handed me a chart, barking, "Bed ten, Swan. Thanks for finally showing up."

I squinted at her as she huffed off to the next patient, choosing to ignore her attitude and head over to see what bed ten had for me.

Drawing the curtain back, I introduced myself before looking up, "Hi there, Tony, I'm Dr. Swan. What brings you here tonight?" I looked up and saw a young man with a red face and red tinged eyes. His forehead was mottled with sweat drops and I immediately pulled a N95 mask from the cart and pulled gloves on. He looked to be around twenty seven and his long brown hair was stuck to his forehead and neck. The white tee he wore had stains on it, as if he'd been sick. He smelled as if he had been.

"Fever, aches, pains." Tony gasped and hugged his side. "Vomiting. I don't know what's going on, Doc but I'm worried. I never go to the hospital." He gasped some more, eager to take in the required breath he needed.

"Easy there, tiger. Here." I handed him an oxygen mask and directed the nurse on the course of medicine I wanted him started on. "And don't forget the saline drip. He's going to get dehydrated fast if he keeps sweating like this." I checked his temperature and listened to his lungs. "You definitely have a fever. It's too high. Let's get him cooled down." I said loudly to the nurse.

Before the nurse had even finished inserting Tony's IV, his blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started seizing. The commotion erupted around us as we worked to secure him and his airway.

"Take him up to CT and give me the results ASAP." I snapped at the nurse and my intern, Ducks.

"Right away, Dr. Swan." Ducks said as he followed the nurse and grabbed Tony's hospital bed, leading them down the hallway to the elevators.

Ducks was one of my favorite interns. He is a first year, short, chubby, and keeps a red stubble beard and shaved head. He's smart as a whip and faster than I would have thought a chubby guy could be. He doesn't let anything slow him down and he studies. I can tell he studies because he's never wrong when I ask him questions. He reminds me of me during my intern year. I was determined that he get the proper training that I had so he can be just as good as I am.

I jumped in on a case with Dr. Hunt as I waited for Tony to get back from CT and after an hour, I found myself in front of Ducks as Tony was wheeled into surgery.

"What the hell happened?" I snapped as Ducks stopped in front of me. He never let my anger bother him.

"CT showed his stomach had pushed up into his diaphragm, most likely caused by the force of his vomiting. He's prepped and ready for you and Dr. Grey, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes at the respectable name and clapped him on the shoulder as we started walking toward the operating room. "You're scrubbing in." I had done several hiatal hernias through the course of this program so far. Hopefully, Grey would step aside and let me work. I was eager to prove to her that I could pull this off without an attending.

We worked fast and once I was scrubbed and in the OR with Ducks, I reassured Tony once more before I directed the anesthesiologist to put him under. I saw they were all set up for the Nissen procedure and nodded. It would be better if I could get this done laparoscopically. It meant a quicker recovery and less risk of infection for Tony.

"Where's Dr. Grey?" I asked, when I looked and didn't see her scrubbing in.

"Dr. Grey had an emergency." One of the OR nurses said timidly.

"So who the hell is going to be doing this surgery?" I demanded hotly. I knew I could do it myself as I had countless times but there was always supposed to be an attending present when a resident did surgery.

"That'd be me, Dr. Swan. Good evening." Carlisle's smooth voice glided over my skin, raising goosebumps.

I watched as slyly as I could as the OR nurse pushed gloves onto his pale hands and tied his mask onto the crown of his head. As he sidled up beside me, he asked what we were doing and to fill him in. I did so and when I looked over at him, just a few inches to my right, he winked. I was glad of the mask I wore, so he couldn't see my blush.

"Shall you do the honors? I assume you've repaired a hiatal hernia before?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I have, sir. Several of them." I stated confidently.

"Have at it then. Let's see how she does, eh Dr. Samson?" He asked Ducks.

"Yes sir, happy to watch, sir."

I smirked behind my mask as I asked Bokhee for a scalpel and got to work.

"Suction, Ducks."

Ducks placed the suction tube in the small incision I made and cleared the area for me.

"Ducks?" I could hear the amusement in Carlisle's voice.

"He quacks. Like a duck." I said shortly, concentrating on my work, referring to the way he sounded when he said 'yea' to answer any positive question. "Oh crap." I sighed as I saw the damage inside the small incision I'd made. The camera couldn't get anywhere near the hernia.

"What is it?" Dr. Cullen asked, reading my tone.

I shook my head in exasperation. "I've gotta open him up. What do you think, Dr. Cullen?"

Dr. Cullen leaned over towards me to get a better look before nodding. "I agree."

"Let's prep for an open surgery." I demanded. "Remove the trocars. Ducks, suction."

As I opened him up further, Ducks leaned over Tony's body to see why I couldn't finish the repair laparoscopically.

"Oh goodness." Dr. Cullen sighed.

"That's...Not...Is that?" Ducks stuttered, his eyes large.

"That is what cancer tumors look like, Ducks. He's got stomach cancer. A lot of it." I sighed. "I'm going to fix his hernia and I want you to go out there, Ducks and call Tony's family. You're going to call them, tell them that we need to get this out. I can get it out. But they need to give consent." My voice was sharp, disappointed as I was for the young man on my table.

I never took my eyes off the surgery field as I directed my intern.

"Yes, ma'am." His feet carried him quickly from the OR, stripping his gown, mask, and gloves as he went.

I rolled my eyes again but didn't say anything about it. "Now, hand me the three oh prolene and gastronomy tube please, Bokhee."

By the time Ducks returned with Tony's wife's consent, I was able to get most of the tumors from his abdomen. They were tiny, marble sized mets that had migrated down from his esophagus, and I had gotten those too, under Dr. Cullen's direction. His skilled hands and knowledgeable advice proved to be exactly the right skill set that I needed. He didn't stutter, falter, or get flustered. Even when Tony's sats dropped and I had to stop to massage his heart, Carlisle remained cool and in control.

I aspire to be like him.

"Well done in there, Dr. Swan." Dr. Cullen praised as both we and Ducks scrubbed out.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I smiled, keeping my eyes on my hands as I scrubbed them clean.

When I finished drying my hands, I swiped the blue towel across my forehead with a sigh.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a drink." I said as the three of us exited the scrub room.

Ducks smiled as he looked between us, a glint coming into his gaze. "I'd love one, Dr. Swan. Would I be so forward to call you Bella?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're lucky I like you Ducks. Get out of here. Go get some rest." I jested with him, nudging him away with a fist to his shoulder. "And if you call me Bella again, you'll be on scut for a month." I said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded as he hurried away to find an on-call room to sleep in.

"That was mean." Carlisle chuckled.

"It was appropriate. No one calls me Bella here. I don't even know if many people know my first name." I smiled.

We walked down the hallway, away from the OR and got on the elevator to take us to the ground floor. I swayed as the elevator came to a stop and Carlisle's hand found my elbow.

"Are you alright?" His concern touched me.

"I'm fine." I wiped my forehead again, the back of my hand coming away sticky. "I just need some sleep." I assured him.

He did not look convinced as we exited the hospital after waving our goodbyes to our colleagues who were scheduled to actually work tonight. I would never understand why they page so many extra people when there's no need of it. Someone is always in the way.

I waited for traffic to ease up before crossing the street, surprised that Carlisle was walking with me.

"Come to walk me home, Doctor?" I asked with amusement.

He smiled at me but I could see the concern lingering in his eyes.

"Well, my hire car is still here," he pointed to the black car still parked outside Joe's. "And I need to make sure you get home okay. You're swaying, sweating, and your heart is pounding."

It wasn't until that moment that I realized he was right. But…

"How could you possibly know my heart is pounding?" I asked him, stopping beside his hire car and turning to face him.

A quick flash of something passed over his face and he almost looked chagrined. "I can see your artery throbbing from here." He pointed out before tracing said artery with his fingertip.

My heart threatened to leap out of my chest right there, ready to flop onto the cold concrete as he touched me so delicately. The world spun and I was suddenly in his arms. The thick cords of muscles along his forearms were like heaven as I wrapped my fingers around them to keep myself upright. I wasn't clinging long before Carlisle swept me up into his arms and jogged up the stairs to my apartment.

"What are you doing?" I protested indignantly. "Put me down. I can walk!" I said, digging for my keys from my pants pocket.

It was difficult to acquire from this bridal position I've been put in and I wriggled around too much. Thankfully, Carlisle didn't drop me. He quickly grabbed the keys from my hand once I'd grasped them and unlocked my apartment door. I wasn't even sure how he knew which one was mine. There are three up here.

"You belong in bed. You're starting a fever and you're sweating. You're coming down with something." His voice was tender yet demanding as he told me what to do.

"Oh great. I hope you don't catch it." I muttered as he deposited me gently on the bed.

Carlisle chuckled. "I will be just fine, I assure you."

I wasn't sure how he could assure me of that but the bed felt awful comfy and I snuggled down underneath the comforter as he disappeared for a moment. I heard water from the sink and watched as he walked back into my bedroom slash living room. Setting a clear glass of water on my end stand beside me, Carlisle smiled and brushed his palm over my forehead.

"You're so beautiful." His smile grew as I snorted derisively. "You are. Even flushed and sweaty as you are right now. Here's some acetaminophen. Take it. I will check on you in the morning before my shift."


	11. Chapter 11

I was actually sad to think of him leaving but there was no way I was asking my Chief of Surgery to spend the night with me on our first unofficial date turned surgery session. He would really think I was crazy. I settled for smiling up at him as he palmed my forehead again. My eyes grew heavy as I laid there so I quickly took the medicine and laid back down. I thought he would go already but he still stood there, staring at me as if I were some great piece of art. I tried very hard not to be self conscious as I hugged the bulk of my comforter up around my chest. My muscles ached and my stomach was flipping so much that I knew it wasn't just butterflies. Butterflies don't make me feel ill like this.

Carlisle bent down over me and pressed his kiss to my forehead. A small wrinkle formed between his eyebrows as he pulled away. "Your fever is getting worse quickly. Perhaps I should take you across the street."

The thought of getting out of the warm, soft bed did not appeal to me in the slightest. "No. I'm good. I'll be okay. The medicine will work soon." I hoped it did, anyway.

He turned his body away while keeping his eyes on me. "I really don't feel comfortable leaving you like this, Bella. It worries me."

I was actually surprised at his amount of compassion for a person he had only just met.

"You're very important to Alice and Emmett. They'll be sad to see you so ill." He stressed as he sat down on the bed beside me.

My butterflies collided and fell to the pit of my stomach in despair. Of course he would be thinking of Alice and Emmett. They would worry too.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I sighed softly, trying to keep the sadness from my voice. It was silly for me to think that he would be so thoughtful and compassionate for me as person he could be attracted to. Instead I was simply put in my place by him that I was only his children's friend. Nothing more.

My mind thought back to that kiss in the hire car but I pushed the images away. In the heat of the moment. That's all it was. Mutual attraction, perhaps a distraction. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the handsome man beside me, hearing his phone make noise in his pocket. I felt the bed shift as he stood to check the notification and I pretended to fall asleep, breathing deeper through my nose and letting it out through my mouth.

I heard Carlisle put the phone back in his pocket as he sighed heavily. He traced a finger from my temple to my chin, the same way he had in the car and I forced myself not to react. I wanted to shudder, I wanted to cry. I felt something for this man that I had only recently met, barely conversed with, and kissed passionately just tonight. I was a fool to let my guard down.

I have no time for boys. Men, rather. Time to upgrade the saying now that I'm twenty three, almost twenty four. I heard his light footsteps walk away from me and succumbed to the tears that stung my eyes from behind my closed lids as I heard the heavy apartment door shut. The last thing I remember is the hot tears that wet my pillow as I drifted off.

My pager was going off. I could hear it's incessant beeping but my body was glued to this mattress. I groaned and tried to lift my hand, willing it to cooperate so I could reach my pager and answer it, to no avail. I wasn't sure what time it was or how long I had been asleep but I would get in trouble if I didn't answer this page. It had been beeping for a long time. Three quick successions of two beeps each. Over and over, making my already sore head throb.

"Bella?"

"Alice?" I croaked before smacking my lips with my tongue. My mouth was as dry as sandpaper.

"Easy, Bella, don't move."

"Emmett?" I tried to open my eyes but they were practically glued shut. By the time I was able to get them to cooperate and lift, I shut them immediately again and groaned.

"Get the curtains, Emmett." Alice directed softly. I heard the swoosh of metal on metal as my large friend pulled my curtain shut. "Okay, Bella. Try again." She said just as softly as before and I was thankful.

"Oh my God." I groaned as my eyes opened and my temples throbbed. "What the hell?"

"You're very sick, Bella. Do you want to go to the hospital?" Alice asked.

I looked around, each movement causing pain to shoot through my clavicle and temples. I felt as if I had a high fever, the shakes, the dizziness, the migraine and stomach rumbles…My medical brain put two and two together.

Oh crap.

"Ebola." I whispered.

Alice nodded and it was then that I noticed Carlisle standing in my kitchen at the island. He was stirring something and I saw steam rise up from the counter. I couldn't quite see what he was doing.

"Yes, you've got ebola, Bella. Carlisle is making you some tea and Emmett and I are here to help. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"How did I get this?" I knew it was a stupid question as soon as I asked it. I work in a hospital and I hadn't been vaccinated against it. I thought there was no point. I obviously didn't take enough precautions when I was exposed to it though.

"Bella, this is the first time you've been awake in days. You need to answer me now. It's the first time you've been coherent." Alice sounded stressed as she asked me over and over if I wanted to go to the hospital.

"Shouldn't she know everything before she makes that decision?" Emmett asked, coming up beside his sister and sitting on the bed beside her. The movement caused my stomach to roll and I heaved before I vomited. I only had a second to be embarrassed about puking all over myself when I noticed there was a bin on my thighs and Emmett was holding my hair away from my face. "Easy, shorty. I gottcha." His cool hand rested on the back of my neck and I moaned at the feeling.

"I don't know how you all are so damn chilly all the time but that feels amazing." I sighed.

"Bella." Alice said urgently, bringing my attention back to her.

I opened my eyes, which had slipped closed as another heave went through me. "What." I ground out, trying to keep from puking again.

Carlisle brought over the tea and sat down on the other side of the bed, his cool hand finding mine. When I met his eyes, they were dark and he looked nervous. In fact, I glanced around at my friends. All of their eyes were darker than the normal butterscotch they were.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to get my brain on straight. Perhaps I was delusional. Maybe the ebola had messed with my eyesight.

"You know there's something different-" Alice started before Carlisle cleared his throat.

I looked at him and saw the genuine fear on his face. He looked terrified and I gripped his hand with all my meager strength. I felt so drained that I could have been gripping air for all the tighter I squeezed. The look on his face made me pay attention.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as another wave of dizziness overtook me.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you." Carlisle said slowly, as if the words were being pulled from his mouth unintentionally.

I squinted my eyes at him and frowned. "You can tell me anything."

It was odd to me that I felt that statement in my bones. I had barely known this man for a few months and have only been on one improper date with him and yet I felt as if we shared some fantastic bond. It's not real. It couldn't be.

And yet it was.

"Just say it." I breathed.

He took a fortifying breath and flicked his gaze over to Alice and Emmett. I didn't bother wasting my energy copying him because I wanted all of my strength on him. Each breath I took burned in my lungs and my chest felt as if something heavy were sitting on it. My eyes watered but not from tears. My nose tickled and I covered my mouth as a sneeze snuck out of me.

When I pulled my hand away, there was blood on it. I heard a loud, angry hiss before there was a commotion, almost like an explosion. My pots and pans fell from the basket rack above the island and I gasped when I saw Alice on the floor under the mess. Emmett was in front of her, hunched protectively between her and me. Saving me from...Alice?

She didn't look like Alice then as she bared her teeth, tiny gleaming white fangs, slightly longer than my own eye teeth. Her eyes are coal black and she's almost glaring at me until suddenly she straightens up and her eyes go wide and round. Her tiny hand covers her mouth and a sound like a sob releases, her shoulders shake. In the blink of an eye, she's gone. She's nowhere to be found and Emmett straightens his posture as he walks over to me slowly, his head down and shoulders hunched.

"Breathe, Bella." Carlisle directs me. I take a loud, long breath; heaving the air into my starved lungs. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing.

"Wha-" A coughing fit interrupts me and more blood is spewed from my lips. "Ugh."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Emmett asks me. His question is slow, deliberate, and definitely spoken through clenched teeth.

"Please answer him, Bella. We must know."

I looked at Carlisle. "Must know what?" My throat, cracked and dry, undulated on itself as it tried to create saliva and I sipped the tea that was presented in front of me. My fingers brushed against Carlisle's.

I could barely think past the pain but his touch against mine ignited something. The cold skin. The odd eyes and tiny fangs. Never eating. The other odd things I'd noticed with my best friends. Never out in the sunlight. Always available no matter what time of day...or night I called them.

My head felt as if it disconnected from my body as the room twirled around. "What are you?" I asked, my voice so low I wasn't sure they heard me, but Emmett answered from across the room.

"Vampires."


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter of Twilight in Seattle!**

I felt Carlisle go still beside me and I stared at my legs while I let the word rush over me. Goosebumps rose on my skin and a liquid warmth spread through my veins. I found that I wasn't scared. That I believed him and yet I wasn't scared.

Perhaps I am going crazy.

"Really." I said, more than asked, still staring at my legs.

I felt Carlisle's thumb move over the back of my hand, the hand he still clutched in his. Yet he didn't move anything else. I wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"Bella. We're vampires."

I looked at Carlisle, forcing my eyes to focus on his as he explained their diet and what they do, why they are the way they are. He explained that Alice has visions of the future; Jasper, her husband, has pathokinesis; and Edward, the other brother I had never met, is telepathic. That they are an anomaly among their kind. They both explained the process of becoming a vampire and at first, I thought it was odd that they share that with me until the light bulb went off over my head. I listened intently as they both spoke of the burn and pain for three long days and nights before I would be forever immortal, forever frozen. I could never have children, never grow old. I would watch my family and friends die of old age as I remained young, having to lie to them and have them think I was dead. Never getting to say goodbye. They both told me that we would have to leave the area, that I could not be seen in the area at all for at least one hundred years. He even told me about his bond with me.

Carlisle explained the bond so well that I thought _he_ was the telepath, pulling my own thoughts straight out of my head. I stared at him, wheezing and bleeding, sick and dying, and yet I listened.

I believed.

A long stretch of minutes went by as I processed everything, staring into Carlisle's eyes as he lovingly wiped the blood from my hands, nose, and mouth with a cool brown wash cloth from my bathroom. I was glad he chose a dark color. It wouldn't be so obvious of a stain once I washed it. I snorted to myself at that thought. I wouldn't be around to wash it. One way or another, I'm dying today. Either by the ebola or because I'm turned into a vampire. I found that permanent death scared me too much. I didn't want to simply _not_ exist anymore. Emmett left the room and returned with a visibly shaken Alice.

When I turned to look at her, I opened my arms. She came flying - literally flying - into my arms, wrapping herself around me as she sobbed into my neck. I shushed her between coughs, that Carlisle wiped away again, and rubbed my hands up and down her back soothingly.

"Shh, Alice. It's okay. You know I love you." I whispered to her, petting her hair and her back.

"Bella, I have to ask. You need to answer me, please." Carlisle stated quietly. His look was solemn and I knew what he was expecting. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Thoughts of Charlie and Renee bounced around my skull, the memories making my skull pound in pain as I thought of never seeing them again. Of course, at the rate my body was deteriorating with the ebola, it was highly unlikely I'd ever see them again as it is. If I become a vampire, become like Carlisle, perhaps I could at least watch over them. Maybe someday I will become as immune to the scent of blood as he is, to be able to work in the medical field still, doing good for the rest of eternity. I could develop a cure for ebola, not just a vaccine. I could develop a cure for cancer and diabetes. I would have limitless time to make myself evolve into something better than the demons vampires were portrayed in stories and legends.

Another severe wave of nausea passed through me and before I had finished heaving, the basin from before, now clean, was back under my face. Alice removed herself from my arms quickly as I heaved. The sound of the vomit hitting the plastic and the smell churned my stomach even more as my abdomen clenched painfully. I groaned as liquid heat spilled from my nose and Alice backed away, standing still as stone. I glanced at her long enough to see her apologetic look before my eyes watered and overflowed with stinging tears. Wiping the tears away, I choked on a sharp inhale. My tears were bloody.

"No. No, don't take me to the hospital." I croaked, closing my eyes against the sting of the hot tears.

I don't know what they'll think of for my 'death' or how they'll cover it up. I did know that I trusted the bond I felt with Carlisle. The close, family bond I felt with Alice and Emmett. I love them both and if I can keep them forever, so be it. If I can never vomit or bleed again, so be it.

"Change me." I gasped as I wiped my mouth with my wrist.

**A sequel is in the making at this exact moment. I'm still updating Her Alpha and I promise I will reread She's Ours and start the sequel for that because somewhere along the way, I lost the outline I already had for one with all my notes.**


End file.
